


Love In the Vault

by Cakeinabasket



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeinabasket/pseuds/Cakeinabasket
Summary: Gomez takes Morticia on her first trip to the family vault.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Love In the Vault

**Author's Note:**

> Any Addams history you don’t recognize is made up by me for this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The Addams mansion was for once silent and still. Only two people currently occupied the well loved home. The older Mr. and Mrs. Addams were off on a well earned safari, leaving their son and new daughter-in-law alone for two weeks. Hoping the young couple would get their honeymoon phase over and done with, the older couple decided to take a well earned trip. 

One could only walk in on the newlyweds in compromising positions so many times before one grew sick of it. 

Being a newlywed was absolutely delightful in Morticia’s opinion. Nights and days making love with Gomez all over her new home without a care, being in love and being loved. She had his complete and adoring attention. The gorgeous man fascinated her. 

The Addams home did as well. The mansion was full of mysteries and when she could pry herself away from her amours husband, which wasn’t often, she liked to explore. 

Yesterday, Morticia had stumbled across a room stacked with old dusty paintings. All of them original and almost certainly worth millions. When she asked Gomez about them over dinner, he had shrugged and said she could hang up whatever she wanted. 

She hadn’t grown up with as much money and expensive things as he did, the careless way he was with all of it was startling. She didn’t know if she would ever get used to it. 

As Morticia made her way down the hallway she was certain lead to the room with the paintings, Gomez’s footsteps came from behind her. 

“Tish, I need to speak with you.” His tone was serious, while his face was alight with joy as she approached. 

Lit cigar carelessly tossed over his shoulder, Gomez curled his fingers around her hips pulling her close. “I need to show you something.” 

Morticia quirked her eyebrows, edges of her red lips tugging into a smile. “You’ve already shown me something about an hour ago.” She traced her fingers along his stubbled jaw. 

With a groan, he dipped his head to place a heated kiss on her lips. Before either of them could deepen the kiss, he pulled away. “Stop distracting me.” After a light, teasing tap to her behind, he put some distance between them. 

Ignoring her pout, Gomez cleared his throat. “I know we’ve already discussed my life insurance policy and my funeral arrangements.”

Morticia shuddered at that reminder. The thought of living without him was one she didn’t want to dwell on. 

“In case something happens to me, you need to know where the vault is.” Gomez laced their fingers together and tugged her by the hand. 

She hadn’t thought much of the elusive Addams’ vault. One had to exist, the pile of gold doubloons he used to pay for their wedding had to come from somewhere. “Alright, darling, if you insist.” 

The study was dim and cool, the collection of weapons piled in chaotic disorder. The desk in the corner held stacks of papers and books, both of which had been scattered on the floor a mere hour ago. He must have picked them up after she left. 

Her interest piqued as she glanced at each painting on the wall, the vault must be behind one of them. 

To her surprise, Gomez led her to the bookcases embedded in the walls, the dusty leather books placed in neat order. Multiple volumes she was itching to dive into. 

She watched intently as he tapped a green book. “Greed?” Not a title she was familiar with. 

“Go on, pull it forward.” He stepped aside so she could stand in front of the bookcase. “An ingenious idea Grandpapa Addams had to hide the secret passageway.”

Hesitantly, Morticia reached out and placed two fingers on top of the pages, tugging the book forward. The book moved slightly then the lower section of the bookcase swung around and beyond into darkness. Startled, she pulled her hand away from the book as the opening grew wider. 

He gestured for her to go through first. Quickly, she bent down and walked into the unknown, Gomez right behind her. “Nothing is going to eat me down here, right?”

“Only me.” Came his teasing reply. With a gentle hand on her back, Gomez guided her down a flight of stone stairs. The stone was worn from years of use. 

The circular room they entered was dank and musty, the air chilly. Multiple chains hung from the ceiling, the metal varied from rusty to shiny. 

“This is lovely.” Morticia said, running her fingers over a triangle shaped chain. The decorator who made this chamber had impeccable taste. 

“Be careful with that.” Gomez cautioned with a smile, “Never know where you’ll end up after pulling that one.” 

With a nod, Morticia stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. The chill in the air was giving her goosebumps, she liked it. “What now?”

Her husband pointed to a chain hanging almost in the middle of the ceiling. “That one there, the oblong wooden handle, is the one you pull.”

Always the gentleman, he led her back up to the bottom stair. Raising a shaply eyebrow, she watched as he made his way around the floor to stand on the ledge across from her. 

“Be careful when you do.” With a yank, the floor disappeared. “It can be a fun surprise.” Gomez looked absolutely giddy, she was a little concerned. 

“And that leads where exactly?” She could see shiny, slopped metal, yellow lighting and some kind of wooden structure.

Gomez gave her a charming smile. “A slide.” 

Morticia blinked rapidly, she had feared that. “You’re kidding.”

With a shake of his head, he sat down on the edge, feet planted on the metal. “Sorry, Cara Mia, it’s the only way down.” 

She eyed the hand held out for her with distaste. “I really don’t like your ancestors.”

His laughter echoced off the walls. His obvious joy and excitement should not be wearing down her reluctance, the man was infectious. 

“Come on, Tish, you can sit on my lap. It’ll be fun.” He waggled his eyebrows and patted his thighs. 

With a long suffering sigh, she took his hand. Carefully she lowered her feet on the sturdy metal while Gomez moved the rest of his body down on to it. 

His legs were open around her calves, his hands holding her hips as she slowly lowered herself down on to him. Her legs rested in between his, her back pressed against his chest, and her hands gripped his at her hips. 

“We’ll go slow.” He kissed her cheek before laying them back. He lightly pushed off with his feet starting them down. 

They took the first curve with enough momentum to get them around, however, Gomez pushed off even harder around the second. 

Their speed picked up until everything blurred and she couldn’t tell how many turns this blasted slide had. Too many, in her opinion. Pieces of her black hair blew into her face from the wind. 

Gomez was laughing beneath her, his arms wrapping around her waist tighter as they headed further down. Morticia tried to remain stoic but a smile was trying to form. She would never admit she was having fun, never admit being with him like this was exhilarating.

As white mist crept up the sides, she hoped they were nearing the end. After another sharp turn a dock and black water came into view. 

Abruptly, she sat up and grabbed the edges of the slide, stopping herself from flying off. 

Gomez sat up behind her. He still held her in his lap. “See that was fun.” Breathless and excited, he pressed his lips to her shoulder. 

“It was not.” She retorted with a playful eye roll. “I can feel how much you enjoyed it.” That familiar hardness pressed against her behind spiked her arosual. She absolutely would not have sex on this damn slide, no matter how much her husband cajoled her. 

“The fact you haven’t moved says a lot.” His hands went to her thighs where he began dragging the material of her dress up her legs. “This is nice.” 

Morticia pointedly ignored him and took in the area around them. The smell of the air was fetid and heavy with moisture. 

The wood of the dock was old and splintered, the water gently lapped against it. A gondola floated near. Lights shown amongst the darkness. She could see shapes of stone pillars in the mist but not much else. 

With a light swat to the talented hands teasing their way up under her dress, Morticia pulled herself away. Her dress fell back around her legs as her heeled shoes hit the dock. The wood rocked a bit before steadying. 

Gomez followed her, his weight lightly shifting the dock as well. He took a deep breath. “Like a tomb.” 

She gazed at the black water in curious wonder. “Is there anything in here, darling?” 

He came up beside her and placed his arm around her waist. “I honestly don’t know for certain. I have heard splashes and seen ripples but no actual creatures.” 

“That’s a little disappointing.” Morticia turned to her husband and leaned against him. The atmosphere was very lovely and he looked so handsome amongst the mist. 

“Well there are stories of family members releasing alligators and crocodiles down here. Even heard about a giant squid.” He brushed a lock of hair from her face. “My great aunt once told Fester and I she let her anaconda loose down here, we spent years looking for it.”

Morticia noticed the sad way he said his brother’s name, he still missed him after all this time. “This is a rather romantic place to take ones wife.” 

The smile that brightened his face was worth more to her than any amount of money in the world. 

“I’m about to take my beautiful wife on a romantic gondola ride.” His melancholy mood disappeared, he was back to the amorous state that lead to many fun activities. He placed a kiss on her lips before guiding her the other side of the dock. 

Gomez stepped into the gondola first then held his hand out to her. She took it and let him guide her in, careful to keep her dress from touching the water. 

She sat in the seat on the left, her body turned enough to the side to watch him. At his curious glance, she slowly raked her eyes over his body. “Enjoying the view.” Morticia purred. 

“If that’s what my lovely bride wishes.” Taking up the long rowing oar, Gomez pushed the boat from the dock. “I’ve been thinking of adding a gramophone, play some music while I row. Maybe sing a little.”

She was momentarily distracted by the way his wonderful body moved while he pushed them along. Who knew a gondola ride with her husband could be so arousing. 

Snapping out of her obvious adoration, Morticia returned her attention to his voice. “Always thinking of ways to seduce me, I see.” 

Gomez smoothly guided them through the water. “Every second.” He waggled his brows and she let a bright smile spread across her red lips. 

The air grew colder the further they went, the mist rising from the fetid water thick. Lit torches hung in brackets on each stone pillar they passed. 

“How long does it take to light all of these?” Morticia whispered. She felt that any volume higher than that would be disrespectful. 

Her husband glanced down at her and shrugged. “They’ve always been lit, ever since I was a boy. Not sure how they stay that way in this moist air.”

“Fascinating.” She said breathlessly. “I love this house.” 

Gomez faked a pout. “Not the only reason you married me, is it?”

Morticia primly clasped her hands and teasingly said, “Can’t admit that so soon, can I?” 

His growl curled her toes. “Someone’s asking to be punished for her smart mouth.” Gomez gave her a lust filled look as he slowed the gondola down with the pole. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” She replied coyly. Morticia knew he didn’t really think she loved the house more than him, he was always willing to banter with her. 

Gomez licked his lips, very much intrigued. “We’re here, cara mia.” He gestured to the right. 

A stone ledge protruded from the wall, an expensive chandelier brightened the area. The pilars were thinner and a deep shade of green, the stone above delicately shaped. Large thick cobwebs hung low, mist crept up the dark wall towards them. 

The vault door itself almost blended into the wall, if she hadn’t been told it was there, Morticia was certain she would have never noticed it. 

The gondola bumped lightly against the ledge as Gomez brought it to a stop. He hopped down from the back to the stone and gallantly held his hand out to her. She grasped it tightly. 

Trusting her husband not to let her fall, Morticia stood up carefully and stepped over the side onto the sturdy stone. The mist was so thick, she couldn’t see where she placed her feet. 

Noticing her hesitance, Gomez wrapped his other arm around her waist. He guided her closer to the vault away from the water. 

“Fester and I used to play down here for hours as boys.” He said softly as he gazed fondly at the dial lock. “Now I get to share it with you.” 

She felt her heart sped up and a smile lit up her face. “Thank you.” 

They gazed at each other, love for the other written across their faces. As they leaned in for a kiss, a loud splash behind them made them whirl around. 

Large ripples disturbed the dark water but whatever made the noise was already gone. 

Morticia and Gomez turned to each other, eyes wide. “ I wonder what that was?” She asked, her voice almost giddy. 

He smiled at her, clearly loving his wife’s excitement. “Whatever it was, it was definitely large.” Turning to the heavy door, Gomez gestured for her to stand in front of the dial. “Two to the right. Ten to the left. Then around to eleven.” 

Morticia quirked an eyebrow. “You want me to open it?” Could she if she wasn’t an Addams by blood? 

“Of course, Tish, you’re one of us now!” Gomez said passionately, kissing her fingers. “Remember; eyes, fingers,toes.”

She smiled coquettishly. “I do find your extra toe rather fetching.” Nervously, Morticia turned to the dial, the white numbers sharply contrasting with the black door.

She felt Gomez place his hands gently on her hips, holding her close as she turned the dial. She stumbled a bit at the eleven as his teeth pressed into her neck but righted it quickly enough. 

The lock deep inside clicked. Gomez nudged her aside as he reached for the shiny handle. The door swung open with ease. With a hand on her back, he guided her inside. 

Morticia had been expecting to be met with gold and jewels, instead the room was full of old furniture, chests and taxidermied animals. A bar in the corner was piled with old bottles. 

An old bed of nails caught her eye first. “This is lovely.” Morticia traced her fingers around the nails, surprisingly they were still sharp. “No wonder you and Fester played down here so much.” 

When he didn’t respond, she turned back around to find him near tears. Immediately, she took her husband in her arms. Gomez buried his face against her shoulder. 

They held on to each other for a bit, Morticia giving him any comfort she could. She hoped one day his brother would come back, she hated how much this hurt Gomez. 

He pulled away first, his face clear of the pain he so obviously felt. “The lights are motion activated.” He said casually, gesturing around the room. 

Morticia decided not to press him about his feelings, clearly he wanted to move passed it for now. “Impressive.” She moved across the room to a stuffed polar bear, the fur old and yellow. “Which family member took this one down?” 

He joined her, affectionately patting the big paw. “Actually, he was Grandpapa’s pet. Well, more like his best friend. They would wrestle and he would import seals for them to hunt together.” At her incredulous look, Gomez chuckled, “Really, Father said Grandmama felt like the other woman.” 

Morticia fondly shook her head. “I take it Grandpapa couldn’t part with him after he died?” 

He nodded, “The bear stayed in the study behind his desk until he died. Father had it moved down here later.” With a guiding hand on her back, Gomez led her to the bar. 

Old, dusty bottles with peeling labels sat on the shelves, various shades of liquid filled each one. 

Morticia leaned against Gomez’s shoulder. “Planning on getting me drunk?” She teased. “You know you don’t need to, you can have your way with me whenever you like.” She batted her long thick lashes at him. 

“Amusing.” He said dryly, squeezing her behind. “This is where the fortune is stored.”

Morticia quickly turned serious. “Behind here?” She ran her fingers along the old wood, grey dust stuck to her fingers. 

Gomez nodded, gripping her waist tighter. “Pull out the stopper on that decanter.” 

The crystal decanter was half filled with amber liquid, this one was cleaner than the others. The stopper was round and thick, her slim fingers curled around it. The stopper resisted her attempts and Morticia felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

“Pull hard, Tish, you won’t break it.” Gomez encouraged her, he was determined she be the one to do it. 

What pulling this stopper out would do, she hadn’t the faintest idea. With one final hard tug, the stopper came out with a loud pop and the floor spun around. 

Morticia looked up at Gomez and found him grinning proudly. “Told you, you are an Addams.” 

As the bar stopped the spin, they came face to face with the fortune. Piles of gold doubloons, jewels of every color, strands of pearls and heavy gold busts filled the room. Three separate hallways continued further on, the floors covered. 

“How far do they go?” Morticia asked, curious. She honestly didn’t care how much money there was or the value of any of it. No feelings of greed took over her, she had no urge to spend it. 

Gomez failed to hide his surprise at her question, he was obviously expecting something else. “Not sure, I walked down the one on the left for about an hour without reaching the end.” 

Morticia squinted down the hallway he indicated, trying to see beyond the brightness of the gold. “Wonder if the fabled anaconda made it’s way down there.” She caught the baffled look he gave her. Clearly, he expected her to ask about the money, find out how much she married into. 

“Possibly.” She heard him mutter next to her. “You amaze me.” 

Gomez had said that more than once since they met, but something in his voice was different. He sounded relieved. 

“What do you mean by that, darling?” Morticia was more interested in her husband than the piles of money on every surface. 

“All the other women I’ve dated want to know how much I have, or what they can get as my significant other. Money was a huge factor in those relationships.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You haven’t asked nor do you seem to care.”

“I don’t.” Morticia said bluntly. “I married you for you, Gomez. Not your house, your land or your money. I love you.” She emphasized her point by poking him in the chest. “You could lose all of this tomorrow and I would still happily call myself your wife.” 

He blinked rapidly while pulling her into a hug. “Thank you, Tish. I’m glad we are together because of our love.” He squeezed her tight, kissing her hair. 

Once he let her go, Morticia did him the courtesy of looking around. A glint of silver on top of a shiny jewelry box caught her attention. 

“May I?” She asked, gesturing in front of her. Gomez waved his hand, giving her permission to touch. 

The object that intrigued her was a ring, dull silver with a cross made of onyx. She instantly fell in love with it. “This is so beautiful.” 

Immediately, she cursed herself for her hypocrisy. She just told him she didn’t care for these things. Morticia moved to set the ring back down but his hand stopped her.

He peered over her shoulder, his lips next to her ear. “It’s yours, Tish.” Gomez pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. 

Morticia turned to him in surprise. “Are you sure, darling?” The ring was old and had been in the family for decades, she was sure of it. 

“Of course, my love. Anything that strikes your fancy you can have. This is ours, mine and yours to share.” He plucked the ring from her fingers and slid it on the middle finger of her left hand. “I want to share it with you because I love you so much.” 

Morticia smiled widely at him, her heart thudding in her chest. The heat of his gaze as he pressed his lips against her fingers weakened her knees. Gomez Addams was so devilishly charming, no wonder she accepted his proposal hours after they met. 

His lips traveled from her fingers to her palm, pressing hot open mouth kisses to her pale skin. She watched hungrily, a breathless moan escaping from her red lips. 

Gomez’s eyes locked with hers at the sound, kisses moving to her wrist. The brush of his moustache against her tender skin made her quiver. 

As he buried his nose in the crook of her elbow, Morticia’s eyes fluttered shut. “Shouldn’t we take this somewhere else?”

His voice was muffled against the material of her sleeve. “Making love to you here has been a fantasy of mine since I first laid eyes on you.”

“Will your ancestors be offended?” Despite her words, Morticia pressed her body closer, her free hand gripping his shoulder. 

Gomez pulled his lips away enough to chuckle. “If they want the Addams line to continue, they will keep their disdain to themselves.” He moved from her arm to her chest, lips and tongue teasing around her cleavage. 

“Alright, darling, fuck me amongst the Addams’ treasures.” She purred, pressing her body into his. The look of lust and blatant want on his face filled her lower belly with a delicious heat. 

With an animalistic growl, Gomez gently cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss started out soft and slow but Morticia wanted more, needed more. She caught his upper lip in between her teeth, biting down and producing a loud groan from him. 

His hands dropped from her face to her sides, his thumbs grazing her breasts before sliding over her hips to her ass. Gomez bit her bottom lip in retaliation then pushed his tongue in her mouth as she gasped in delight. Their tongues grazed and licked, Gomez stroked a sensitive spot on the roof of her mouth, making her knees weak, soaking her panties. 

Reluctantly, Morticia pulled her lips away to gasp for breath. Her fingers knotted in his mused hair, holding him nose to nose with her. They stared lovingly into each other’s beautiful brown eyes, bodies as close together as they could be with clothes on. She could feel his arousal pressed against her belly. She never wanted to let go of him, the bestowed look on his face told her he felt the same. 

Gomez went back to kissing her lips then moved down to her chin. Her hands slid down to his neck as he trailed a line of kisses along her beautiful cheekbones. 

He paused long enough to admire the face of the woman he loved then pressed the softest, sweetest kiss to the bridge of her nose. “Oh, Tish.” 

“Mon Cher.” Morticia purred, her fingers making quick work of the knot in his silk tie. 

A deep heady groan was his response to the French, one hand left her ass to find the zipper of her dress. Gomez smoothly pulled the slider down her back, the noise harsh in the quiet vault. 

Flinging the tie to floor, Morticia tilted her head back so her husband could have more access to her pale neck. He bit and kissed his way down, sucking hard on the right side. Her moan was sharp and loud, no doubt disturbing an ancestor or two. 

Impatient hands tugged at the form fitting dress. Morticia pulled her arms from the sleeves as Gomez shoved the material down her chest and hips to the floor. She hurriedly kicked the dress out of the way, indifferent to where it ended up. 

Gomez stepped back from her, his eyes carassing her gorgeous body. She was left in a tightly laced black corset, tiny lace panties, black stockings with dark purple bows at her thighs, and high heels that accentuated her long legs. “You are a vision.”

Morticia toyed with the lace around her breasts, breathlessly watching her husband watch her. “Take off your shirt for me.” 

Gomez hastily set to work on the buttons, his wild eyes frantically moving back and forth between what he was doing and his wife. He fumbled a bit as Morticia’s red nails traced over the lace between her legs. “You’re killing me.” 

She smirked and cocked an eyebrow. “Thank you.” Morticia smiled in triumph as Gomez whipped the half unbottoned shirt over his head. She admired his gorgeous olive skin, lovely chest muscles, his well defined stomach and those wonderful strong arms that made her feel so safe. Her eyes dropped down to his pants to the obvious bulge there. 

Morticia moved first, desperately aching to be in his arms. He met her halfway, wrapping his arms around her, their mouths hungrily crashing together. 

She whimpered against him as Gomez started unlacing her corset. “I need to see all of you.” He growled against her lips. 

Morticia gasped as his strong hands turned her around, exposing her back to him. The bow was loosened, the material pulled apart by Gomez’s well learned fingers. He lavished her bare shoulders with hot, open mouth kisses, her skin muffling his groans. 

The corset was dropped to the floor and Morticia backed up into him, her lace covered behind grinding against his erection. Gomez’s curse echoed around them, their hard panting breaths filling the usually dead quiet room. 

His hands held her to him, one splayed across her abdomen, the other curled around her breast. His thumb rubbed roughly over her hard, pink nipple. “You feel incredible.” He growled into her ear, his nose buried in her dark hair. 

“Oh, Gomez!” She cried as his hand switched to her other breast, the nipple getting the same rough twist of his fingers. 

“You’re so wet, cara mia.” His hand dipped into the scrap of lace. His fingers smoothed her curls, the tips teasing her clit. 

Morticia turned to the side to find his lips with hers. The kiss was messy and delicious. “I want you inside me.” 

Gomez stroked her clit and swept his tongue in her mouth before pulling away. “In due time, my love, I want to eat you first.” 

Moaning wildly, Morticia arched her back and dug her nails into his arms. She was so incredibly aroused, she ached. She was so slick, she wanted whatever he wanted to do to her. She loved him so much, she would follow him anywhere. 

Gomez guided her to the old oak table piled with items worth millions, items he carelessly shoved to the floor. He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants to his ankles. The hard length of him strained against his boxer briefs. 

Morticia licked her lips as she took him in, her hands eager to touch. She didn’t get to, however, Gomez quickly placed her on the table and dropped to his knees. 

Eagerly she spread her legs, watching him pull her shoes off and tug the stockings down her legs with his teeth. Arching her hips up, Morticia assisted her husband in taking her panties off. Once over her feet, Gomez dropped them to the floor and buried his face against her thigh. 

“Thank you for not ripping them, they’re my favorite pair.” Morticia trembled as his tongue lapped up the wetness he found on her thighs. Goosebumps rose on her arms the closer he got to where she needed him most. 

Gomez lifted his head and gave her a filthy grin. “They’re lucky they aren’t in two pieces.” He bent his head back down and continued licking his way up, his nose nuzzling her curls. 

Resting her feet on his shoulders, Morticia leaned back on her elbows and tossed her long hair back out of the way. Her heart raced as he inhaled her scent, her muscles clenching in anticipation of his talented mouth. 

His tongue set to work, licking her clit and stroking along her folds, delving in between to taste every inch of her he could. Morticia moaned, her fingers fisting in his hair, her nails digging into his scalp. 

Gomez sucked her clit into his mouth, his groan of pleasure at her taste made her whine. She held his head against, her back arched off the table as his tongue slid inside her, fucking her. He moved back to her swollen clit, flicking gently with the tip. 

Morticia threw her head back in abandoned as she rode his face, her moans turning into loud cries. Her abdomen clenched as she neared climax. 

Two of Gomez’s fingers thrust inside her, crooking so they hit a spot that made her eyes roll back. She tried to give voice to his name but she was only able to scream, her body tensing hard. 

The force of her climax was so powerful, Morticia’s vision briefly went white as her muscles gave out. Her upper body collapsed on the table, her legs fell off his shoulders. 

Gomez’s fingers continued to thrust in her as she tightened around them. Her gasping breathes brought a smug smile to his face. 

As her eyes fluttered back open, Morticia stared at the ceiling. The bright lights hightligted the cobwebs strung between them. Her husband’s soothing hands and kisses brought her attention back to him. 

They gazed lovingly at each other across the plane of her stomach. “That was,” Morticia took a deep breath, “that was incredible, Mon Cher.” 

Gomez was on his feet in an instant, his shaking hands pulling her up by her wrists. Morticia eagerly went, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her in his arms. 

They kissed vigorously and passionately. Morticia could taste herself on Gomez’s lips and tongue. The thrill of it had her clawing at his boxer briefs, desperate to have his cock inside her. 

As his last garment was tossed, Morticia wrapped her long fingers around his shaft, stroking the hard length of him. “Poor darling, you won’t last long, will you?” 

Gomez moaned in anguish as her thumb teased the head. He was completely under his wife’s spell and she relished the thought. Morticia placed a kiss over his wildly thudding heart. 

Willing to remain in control, Gomez fisted a hand in her black hair, pulling her head back so she was looking up at him. “I want to hear you beg for it.” He growled, his burning desire for her reflected in his eyes. He kissed her lightly, lovingly. 

“Never.” She gasped, “I’ll never beg for it.” Morticia tightend her grip, guiding him against her slick, aching entrance. 

“You will one day, my dearest love, I’ll make sure of it.” Gomez promised as he thrust forward, sliding deep into his wife’s glorious heat. Their cries of ecstasy were as intertwined as their bodies. 

Morticia loved being stretched and filled by him, loved how perfectly their bodies fit together. They were made for each other; physically, spiritually, and mentally. Most of all, their hearts beat for each other. 

Gomez released her hair so he could grip her hips to keep her steady as he began moving within her. Morticia curled her arms around his back, anchoring him to her as she moved with him. She laid her head on his shoulder, the warmth and scent of his skin bringing her closer to another climax. 

“Morticia!” Gomez cried out, his thrusts long and deep. Her name sounded like a prayer, like she was the most ethereal being he had ever seen. “I love you.” He crooned into her hair. 

“Yes!” She whimpered, “I love you,too.” Morticia’s teeth sank into his skin as his pace quickened. Her bite was hard and bruising. 

Gomez became rougher and faster. His hands clenched tight around her hips, hopefully leaving bruises on her pale skin. She was hot and tight around him, her tongue lapping up the blood she drew from him was pushing him closer to the edge. He needed her to come first.

He moved his hand between their sweat slicked bodies to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. Morticia screamed and raked her nails down his back, digging into the well defined cheeks of his ass. 

“Cara Mia, please come.” Gomez begged brokenly, his fingers twisting through her slickness. He bent down to lick a bead of sweat from her neck. 

The begging helped send Morticia over the edge,she arched her back and screamed. Her body sang with pleasure, her nerve endings alight as she reached a phenomenal peak with the man she loved. 

Gomez howled as he came immediately after her, filing her with his seed. He held her tight as intense ecstasy washed over him, an intense love for the woman in his arms overpowering every thought in his head. 

The sated couple slowly laid back on the table, their breathing labored. Morticia ran her thumb over the mark on Gomez’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I made you bleed.” Her voice was soft and apologetic. 

He waved his hand weakly. “No need for that, I enjoyed it immensely.” Gomez pressed a kiss to her flushed cheek. “Bite me anytime.” 

Morticia smiled sweetly at him. “Will do.” She sighed happily into his kiss. The cool air was starting to dry the sweat on her skin, the sensation made her shiver. 

Gently, Gomez moved off of her, carful not to cause unwanted pain as he pulled out of her. He stretched and wiped a sheen of sweat from his face. Plucking his pants from the floor, he rooted around in the pockets before pulling out a cigar and lighter. 

“Only socks and shoes, very attractive.” Morticia teased, propping herself up on the table to better look at him. She inhaled the familiar scent of the tabacco. 

“I married a comedian.” Gomez rolled his eyes as he grabbed a handful of coins and headed back to her. He didn’t try to hide his smile.

“I’m hilarious and don’t you forget it.” Morticia said seriously, her eyes betraying her amusement. 

He gave her an affectionate glance before turning his full attention to his task. Curiously, she watched him place doubloons on her body. One on each thigh, three across her stomach and two on her chest. “Darling, what are you doing?” 

Gomez stared at her then said with utter delight, “You look absolutely breathtaking in gold.” 

Morticia shook her head adoringly and swept the coins off onto the table. “Come on, take me back upstairs. I need a shower.” She hopped off the table and gathered up her clothes. 

“Be prepared, Tish, we have to go down another slide to get back up.” He said causally as he stepped into his underwear. 

“What?” Morticia whipped around, horror written across her face. “No, not another one.” She shook her head frantically. “I won’t do it. I will live down here.” 

Gomez burst into laughter as he passed her panties over to her. “I’m kidding,” he pressed a consolatory kiss to her forehead, “I promise, there is a ladder.” 

As Morticia began to dress, she complimented herself on the excellent choice she made to marry Gomez Addams. She was excited to spend the rest of her life with him, to grow old with him. She knew she would stare at that handsome face and always feel love. 

As she took his hand, Morticia knew she would be with him forever.


End file.
